Various types of thromboembolic disorders, such as stroke, pulmonary embolism, peripheral thrombosis, atherosclerosis, and the like, are known to occur in human beings and other mammals. Such thromboembolic disorders are typically characterized by the presence of a thromboembolus (i.e., a viscoelastic blood clot comprised of platelets, fibrinogen and other clotting proteins) which has become lodged at a specific location in a blood vessel.
In cases where the thromboembolism is located in a vein, the obstruction created by the thromboembolus may give rise to a condition of blood stasis, with the development of a condition known as thrombophlebitis within the vein. Moreover, peripheral venous embolisms may migrate to other areas of the body where even more serious untoward effects can result. For example, the majority of pulmonary embolisms are caused by emboli that originate in the peripheral venous system, and which subsequently migrate through the venous vasculature and become lodged with the lung.
In cases where the thromboembolus is located within an artery, the normal flow of arterial blood may be blocked or disrupted, and tissue ischemia (lack of available oxygen and nutrients required by the tissue) may develop. In such cases, if the thromboembolism is not relieved, the ischemic tissue may become infarcted (i.e., necrotic). Depending on the type and location of the arterial thromboembolus, such tissue infarction can result in death and amputation of a limb, myocardial infarction, or stroke. Notably, strokes caused by thromboemboli which become lodged in the small blood vessels of the brain continue to be a leading cause of death and disability, throughout the world.
In modern medical practice, thromboembolic disorders are typically treated by one or more of the following treatment modalities:                a) pharmacologic treatment wherein thrombolytic agents (e.g., streptokinase, urokinase, tissue plasminogen activator (TPA)) and/or anticoagulant drugs (e.g., heparin, warfarin) are administered in an effort to dissolve and prevent further growth of the clot;        b) open surgical procedures (e.g., surgical embolectomy or clot removal) wherein an incision is made in the blood vessel in which the clot is lodged and the clot is removed through such incision-sometimes with the aid of a balloon-tipped catheter (e.g., a “Fogarty Catheter”) which is passed through the incision and into the lumen of the blood vessel where its balloon is inflated and used to extract the clot out of the incision; and,        c) transluminal catheter-based interventional procedures wherein a clot removing/disrupting catheter (e.g., a suction-type catheter having a suction tip, clot-capturing type catheter having a clot capturing receptacle (e.g., a basket, coil, hook, etc.), or clot-disrupting catheter having a clot disrupting apparatus (e.g., an ultrasound probe or laser)) is percutaneously inserted and advanced through the patient'vasculature to a location adjacent the clot. The suction tip, clot capturing receptacle or clot disrupting apparatus is used to aspirate, capture & remove, disrupt or ablate the offending clot.        
Each of the above-listed treatment modalities has its own set of advantages and disadvantages. For example, pharmacologic treatment has the advantage of being non-invasive and is often effective in lysing or dissolving the clot. However, the thrombolytic and/or anticoagulant drugs used in these pharmacologic treatments can cause untoward side effects such as bleeding or hemorrhage. Also, in cases where time is of the essence, such as cases where an arterial thromboembolism is causing severe tissue ischemia (e.g., an evolving stroke or an evolving myocardial infarction) the time which may be required for the thrombolytic drugs to fully lyse or dissolve the blood clot and restore arterial blood flow may be too long to avoid or minimize the impending infarction.
Open surgical thrombus-removing procedures can, in many cases, be used to rapidly remove clots from the lumens of blood vessels, but such open surgical procedures are notoriously invasive, often require general anesthesia, and the use of such open surgical procedures is generally limited to blood vessels which are located in surgically accessible areas of the body. For example, many patients suffer strokes due to the lodging of blood clots in small arteries located in surgically inaccessible areas of their brains and, thus, are not candidates for open surgical treatment.
Transluminal, catheter-based interventional procedures are minimally invasive, can often be performed without general anesthesia, and can in some cases be used to rapidly remove a clot from the lumen of a blood vessel. However, such catheter-based interventional procedures are highly operator-skill-dependent, and can be difficult or impossible to perform in small or tortuous blood vessels. Thus, patients who suffer strokes due to the presence of clots in the small, tortuous arteries of their brains may not presently be candidates for catheter-based, transluminal removal of the clot, due to the small size and tortuosity of the arteries in which their clots are located.
In concept, the trasluminally deployable clot capturing type of catheters could be useable in ischemic strokes, because they are typically capable of removing an offending blood clot without the need for suction or application of energy (e.g., laser, ultrasound) which could be injurious to the delicate, small blood vessels of the brain. However, none of the prior art trasluminally deployable clot capturing type of catheters are believed to be of optimal design for use in the small blood vessels of the brain because they are a) not equipped with appropriate guidewire passage lumens to allow them to be passed over previously inserted, small-diameter (e.g., 0.006-0.018 inch) guidewires, b) they are not adapted for rapid exchange over a guidewire of standard length (e.g., a guidewire which is less than twice the length of the catheter) and c) the clot capturing receptacles of these catheters are not optimally constructed and configured for removal of clots from very small blood vessels as are typically found in the brain.
Examples of transluminally deployable clot-capturing type embolectomy catheters of the prior art include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,671 (Weinrib), U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,978 (Ginsburg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,488 (Ginsburg), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,398 (Wensel, et al.). The '390 patent to Wetzel, et al., discloses a clot capture device where a small catheter is first passed in a distal direction through a viscoelastic clot. A clot capture coil mounted to a stiff insertion mandrel is then advanced through the catheter and deployed on the distal side of the clot. The clot capture coil may be a plurality of wires having shape memory which radially expand into a variety of shapes that, when the insertion mandrel is retracted, ensnare the clot for removal. Despite extensive development in this area, for the reasons stated above and/or other reasons, none of the prior art embolectomy catheters are believed to be optimally designed for treating ischemic stroke.
Thus, there exists a need for the development of a new transluminally insertable, clot-capturing type embolectomy catheters which are advanceable and exchangeable over pre-inserted small diameter guidewires, and which are constructed to rapidly and selectively remove blood clots or other matter from small, delicate blood vessels of the brain, so as to provide an effective treatment for evolving strokes and other thromboembolic disorders.